


blood goes well with chocolate

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Silly, Vampires, literally just vampire sehun doing cute and dumb things with his human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: APTMA fluffy/silly drabble collection for fun >:))))
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	blood goes well with chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a prisoner to my addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254205) by [zyximb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb). 



> i wanted to make a collection of random cute scenarios that i wouldnt be able to put into 'a prisoner to my addiction (APTMA)' since its a dark story and whatnot so yeah. i was gonna wait til after the story was done but i had ideas for some drabbles/oneshots already so i wanted to write them lmfao. these drabbles won't affect the main story in any way theyre literally just like spin offs of the same AU. you dont even technically need to read APTMA to read these tbh, its basically just gonna be vampire sehun doing silly and cute things with his human mans (baekhyun). i just thought it would be a fun read so read if you'd like and if you do i hope you enjoy! 

He’s been hiding for what  _ feels  _ to have been an hour, but in reality it’s only been fifteen minutes, on top of a tree. Baekhyun’s favorite tree to be exact. One that he loves to sit under and read when it’s warm enough outside. From here he sees Chanyeol lying on the roof of the house, waiting for the human to come find him. It’s a total dick move; Baekhyun will never find him there. It’s as if Chanyeol can hear what he’s thinking because he turns to look at him and grins smugly. Sehun rolls his eyes and shakes his head disapprovingly. 

Baekhyun finally comes out of the house after realizing they’re nowhere to be found, so they must be outdoors. He already looks frustrated, eyebrows burrowed and bottom lip jutted as he searches around the property for the vampires. Sehun thinks he looks adorable when he’s confused or frustrated. 

“This isn’t fair,” Baekhyun says, raising his voice so they can hear him. “You guys didn’t say you’d be going outside.” 

In Sehun’s defense, he didn’t think this was  _ that  _ hard of a hiding spot. It’s Baekhyun’s favorite tree; one would think he would check it at least once. 

“Ah ha!” Baekhyun says as he rips off a blanket that was draped over a pile of pillows in the backseat of the car. He lets the blanket drop to the ground as he whines quietly to himself for falling for such a childish trick. 

Sehun looks over at Chanyeol who is practically on the verge of tears trying to hold in his laughter. When the hell did he even have time to set that up? 

Baekhyun wanders around for another fifteen minutes. Just as he’s on the verge of giving up, he happens his way to the tree, right underneath the branch Sehun is standing on. Sehun waits for the human to look up. He never does. He’s about to walk away when the vampire hops down, landing perfectly on his feet right behind him and engulfs the human in his arms. 

Baekhyun yelps, thrashing for a second in his hold. “What the-,” he breathes out, hand to chest in an attempt to calm his racing heart. “You were up there the entire time? How did you stay so quiet?”

Sehun grins. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just good at this.” 

“Where are the others?” 

He points to the roof, where Chanyeol is now standing and holding his stomach as he roars with laughter. “I can’t believe you actually fell for that pillow trick!” he chortles. “I thought that only happened in movies. Humans are dumber than I thought.” 

“ _ Watch it _ ,” Sehun hisses, chucking a pinecone at him with full force. 

Baekhyun giggles when the pinecone bounces off Chanyeol’s head. “Where’s Jongin?” 

Right as the question leaves his mouth, the car begins lifting off the ground. Baekhyun gasps and startles backward. 

Jongin lifts the car high enough for him to crawl out and then carefully lowers it back down once he’s up on his feet. “If I had known you were going to be so bad at this I would’ve picked an easier hiding spot,” Jongin deadpans.

Baekhyun frowns at him and then turns to Sehun. “Okay, now you count to sixty and we’ll hide.”

“Are you sure? It seems like I’m better at this than you,” Sehun chuckles. 

“Hey I’m good at hiding,” the human pouts. “You can’t cheat, okay? No listening to where I’m running to. Cover your ears!” 

“Okay, okay. I won’t listen.” 

The moment he closes his eyes and begins his count he hears Baekhyun scurry off. He laughs quietly to himself as he covers his ears to prevent himself from hearing where the human goes like he promised. 

“Fifty eight...fifty nine...sixty…” 

The first thing he sees upon opening his eyes again is Chanyeol and Jongin leaning against the car looking disinterested as ever. Sehun rolls his eyes and gives them a look that says “ _ are you kidding me? _ ” to which the two vampires shrug in response. 

“He’s in the-” 

“You can’t tell him, Jongin! That’s the point of the game,” Chanyeol says even though he’s not even participating anymore. “ _ God, _ you’re such a buzzkill. When we played Monopoly yesterday you just gave up halfway. Like, who does that!” 

It was true. Jongin gave up because he was about to go bankrupt. About an hour into the game he simply stood up and left the room. Baekhyun thought that maybe he just went out for some air, but Jongin never came back. Chanyeol stole what little money he had left. 

“That was your first time playing, how would you know?” Jongin scoffs. 

Sehun leaves the two of them to keep bickering with each other and goes into the house to look for Baekhyun. He’s not hiding in any of the places Sehun thought he would be hiding in. Not in the shower. Not underneath the bed. Not behind any of the doors. 

For a minute he thinks that maybe Baekhyun isn’t even hiding in the house, but then he steps into the bedroom and his ears pick up on the familiar sound of a heart _ thump-thump-thumping.  _ Scanning the room, he looks for where the sound is coming from and stops right in front of the closet doors. 

He expects Baekhyun to be standing there the moment he swings the doors open. He isn’t, but the thrumming of his heart is louder and faster now and Sehun grins when his gaze lands on the laundry bag large enough for someone to squeeze into if they really tried. 

“Where is he…” he mutters under his breath loud enough for the human to hear. Then, he closes the doors and pretends to walk out of the room. Once he hears Baekhyun’s heart rate slow down a bit, he quietly and carefully opens the doors again. 

The scream Baekhyun lets out when Sehun gathers up the bag in one fell swoop and tosses it onto the bed is so loud that Jongin and Chanyeol come running into the room to see what the ruckus is all about. 

“Oh...my…...god-” Baekhyun pants as he squirms out of the laundry bag. “I thought it was Chanyeol trying to throw me out the window or something.”

“I’m offended you thought I would do such a thing,” Chanyeol scoffs, feigning offense as he holds a hand to his chest. 

Last week when they played hide and seek for the first time, Sehun was haphazardly hiding underneath the covers of Baekhyun’s bed. It was Chanyeol’s turn to seek and instead of pulling the blankets off to reveal him like a normal,  _ sane  _ person would do, Chanyeol grabbed a knife from the kitchen and began stabbing the pile of blankets and mattress, just  _ barely  _ missing Sehun. When the younger kicked the covers off and screamed at him, Chanyeol had claimed he was just messing around and that he intentionally avoided stabbing him. Sehun thinks he was just lucky. 

Baekhyun was positively horrified when Sehun told them what happened. Jongin had to give Chanyeol another one of his “ _ grow up, would you? _ ” talks. Chanyeol still found the whole situation really funny. 

Sehun laughs. “You were so cute just waiting for me to find you I couldn’t help but tease you a little.” 

“Okay my turn to seek!” Chanyeol smirks. 

“ _ No thanks _ ,” the other three say in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was such a random story idea that popped into my head but yeah idk i thought it was funny lmfaoosaghjfkhgdf
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zyximb) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
